Lost Wolf
by dino-crystal
Summary: YamixSeto & DartzxYami new, Yaoi, lemon Yami is a detecive slayer, he and his friend Jou, a cop, have a new case. A werewolf one. Yami finds Seto. a boy at the attack scene. And now he can't get out of his case or its case closed for the copper and wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Wolf

Summary: Yami' a slayer, Jou works with the police forces, new werewolf case pops up. Happy Days… Yami finds a kid, Kaiba who is a nobody, and needs answers off of him, but how? YYxSK

I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh character yet. TT

1.

Yami lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. He gave his clock that sat on his dresser, next to the double bed a look. 11:08pm.

"Any minute…" he hummed. Then it rang. "Yes."

He sprang up picked up the receiver. "Yami 'ere."

"Yo Yami, Jou 'ere. We gotta new case. Get your ass to the town centre now mate."

Yami jumped out of his bed for once. Normally he would have to swim his way to his clothes, but he hadn't had any calls from Jou in the past 2 days and started to tidy his flat up and finished it. He was disappointed that Jou hadn't talked to him in some time, he found Jou sweet when he was in charge, so he couldn't wait to see him.

He admitted he liked Jou a week ago, and was worried that's what caused the silence, but it didn't matter now. He decided to make sure Jou was his friend no matter what.

Yami

I ran as fast as I could out-side my 2nd floor flat of 6 floors, and got on my motorbike. A new case, those words repeated themselves in my mind.

Normal

Yami raced though the traffic at great speed. As an official slayer he had some really good moves. He wore his black leather biker kicker, a white vest under that, with a pair of jeans and a belt. He also carried around his silver dagger. It didn't kill any monster, but it was just very painful when a monster/creature touches it. Like a finger to a flame.

Once Yami reached the town centre he turned off his engine and jumped off his bike. He noticed 4 police cars straight away and one other motorbike, which must have belonged to Jou. Walking past the cars he saw a crowd 10/12 police officers and Jou. His blonde hair stood out from the coppers hats so spotting him wasn't that hard. "Hey Jou!"

Jou raised his head and waved his hand. _He' in charge! Cute!_

Yami sighed and walked over. "Whats u-" Yami stared down at what he was called for. A body lied on the ground, blood was just… everywhere…At first you wouldn't be able to see that it was a body, it was all torn up from the out-side in. Like it was dug into. "Shit…"

"Yup buddy. Shit indeed. I think you gotta were-creature on your case now." Jou said cheerful.

"How can you say that it's a were-anything?" _Buddy? Yes! We must still be friends!_

"Look 'ere Yami, I'm a Mr. know-it-alls, I know when it's a demon kill or not, and this is most certainly not. Its an were-creature attack." Jou sighed and brushed his fingers though his hair. "What I got so fair was that she was seen last with a brunette and blue eyes, otherwise I'd say you got a tough case."

"Even with that info, it sounds like a toughy." Yami sighed. "Right I'll need you to look up that body before handing it over to the police tonight and try and figure out what were-fucker it is. Then call me. Meanwhile I'll have a search around this area for someone like your description. It's a long shoot but maybe there are some other clues around."

"Right then, you bugger off while I work my magic Yami." He waved his bye and walked over to the police.

Yami rolled his eyes and went for his walk around the town building. He knew the chances in finding anything where as slim as thread but it was worth a shoot.

Yami only got around the second corner of the 8 corner town centre that stretch, in total about 3 miles and heard a faint voice. He ran up the side of the building and then slowed down at the 4th entrance of the building. It was clear now. It was whimpers and crying. He looked opposite the entrance where there was a path leading up to the car park and bushes on each side.

Yami wasn't going to take any chances. He pulled out his dagger and held it tightly in his right hand. The followed the sound to the left side of the bushes and looked over them.

He gnawed at the slight of and brunette hugging up into their knees and had a torn shirt on. The person looked up at Yami with watery blue orbs.

"Yami!"

Yami jumped and turned around and now was facing Jou. "What!"

"I gathered some info from the body and the bites are too narrow for a were-cat of any sort, so I'd say you got a were-wolf on your case. I'll give some more info soon. I'll call you tomorrow, so keep your mobile switched on, okay? And another thing, I suggest you stack up on your equipment too kill this thing."

Yami nodded and then watched Jou walked away. As soon as he disappeared behind the corner of the building, Yami looked back for the person who was actually still there, but had moved closer to the edge of the bushes.

"I didn't do it." He whispered.

Yami looked down at him. He wasn't sure about his. Half of him told him to kill this person now before it was too late and another person died, but some nagged at him that made him stretch his arm out and open his hand. "If you say you didn't then you better tell me who did."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Wolf

2.

Yami got the kid back to his flat. He told him that he wasn't a cop but a detective. He gave him some spare clothes since he found him in a torn shirt and to his relief, torn underpants.

"So whats ya name? Age?" Yami asked as he sat down on the sofa with the kid. He didn't want to scare the person too much by probing him for answers.

"Its Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, but I want people to call me Kaiba. And I'm 16." He mumbled.

Yami smiled. "So your in school?"

Nothing was said.

Yami continued to smile but it was starting to ware off. "I'm 20. 4 years older than you." He grinned. "So, what was you doing out tonight?"

Kaiba looked up at him with watery eyes again.

Yami panicked. "Hey, don't say anything okay! Please! Just don't cry mate."

"I-I'm sorry. It was just really frightening."

"I understand. Listen, maybe you should go home now. Your parents must be worried." Yami stood up. "I'll give you a lift on my motor to your place if transport is a problem."

"I erm… don't live anywhere at the moment. I mean, I have a place, but I don't want to go there. And as for parents, mine disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Yami sat back down and stared at Kaiba.

"Yeah when I was young. I was 5 and my brother was 3. They just vanished. The house we where living in got sold, they never told us this so then me and my little brother found a small shed in a abandoned houses garden. We didn't dare go inside. We thought maybe other people lived there, like us. But only recently, my brother left me behind to find our parents. To cry for attention."

Yami felt bad, watching the teen lower his head and stare at the carpeted floor. "You can stay here then, but I'm afraid I can't help you look for your brother, Kaiba. I have to do my own job and when I have a case I got to work all the way though till it is done."

Seto looked up at Yami in surprise and shock. "Really? Thanks Yami!"

"You can have my room as long as you don't go though it."

"Why don't you just sleep with me? Then you can make sure I don't go though your things?"

Yami blushed. "W-what!"

"Sleep with me." He pouted. "But I can only sleep on me left side, so I call left side of your bed."

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I get ya now. Ha, o.k. then. That's fine." Yami felt ultra stupid for thinking that Kaiba meant go to sleep as sex. God, Yami agreed that he is a right loner since Yugi left him for Anzu. Bitch.

"What? Didn't you catch on or something?" Seto smiled and giggled lightly. "You're a pervert aren't you?"

Yami snapped back from dreamland of hate. "What?" He glared. "No I'm not a pervert! I did catch on it just didn't understand straight away."

"So your saying your slow?"

Yami clutched his fist. _I can't believe I invited this kid to live with me…._

Seto stood up. "Come on, lets hit the hey."

Yami sighed. "Sure. But I got to start on a report, so I'll just grab my laptop while you get into bed." He waved his hand at the door the sofa was in front off. _Good thing it's a double… _Yami walked to the other side of the room, while Kaiba went into the room. A lamp was on and a phone off its hinges. The was also a door opposite him. He walked over to it and picked it back up and placed it back on its base.

"I didn't ask you to tidy up."

Seto jumped slightly as he was told. He looked behind him and saw the detective leaning against the floor frame slightly, with his laptop, closed, and hugged into his chest.

"Sorry, I was just being nice." He moaned back and looked at the bed. "Erm… What is your name?"

"Its Yami. Yami Muto." He walked over to Seto and moved around him to get to his bed side table. "If you want you can have a shower. While your doing that I can continue my report. I won't be long with this report. It' so I don't keep you awake if you where to go to sleep now with the keyboard."

Seto nodded. "Thanks, I guess." He mumbled. "Where is the shower and you got a towel I can use?"

"The shower it that door there." Yami nodded his head forward. "And there' towels in there already so chose whatever one you want." Yami plugged his laptop into the plug socket and switched it on.

Seto nodded and walked to the door and opened it.

Half and hour later and Yami had already switched off his laptop, and placed it on the floor under his bed then sat on the edge of the bed and changed into a pair of PJ bottoms. He normally went to bed naked or at most, boxers, but normally he didn't have to share his bed too.

The shower room door opened and light stream came out. Seto walked out next, dressed in the clothes he had gone in with, but his hair looked darker, because it was wet. It wasn't no longer chestnut brown but dark oak brown. Yami stared at his hair for a bit.

"Hey!"

Yami jumped and looked at Kaiba' icy orbs. "Yes?"

"Don't stare at me. Its rude to stare and you make it seem like this is a love scene or something yucky like that."

Yami 'aw'ed at the boy. _Yucky! _He sniggered to him-self. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm not just use to having company in my flat."

"So I noticed… Are you gay?" He stared at Yami, with angry eyes almost.

Yami blinked at him. "What in the holy hell, makes you ask that?"

"Your flat… its clean."

Yami twitched with anger. "What! Can't a guy have a clean flat? And by the way, I'm bi! So that's why I have a clean flat! okay!"

Seto' eyes widened and went watery.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. _What' up with this kid? I'm the one who should be on the edge to tears… He got multiple personality disorder or something! _"I didn't mean to have a go. Now come into bed and lets get this day over with." He stood up and flicked the quilt backwards and got in.

Seto smiled and walked around the bed and got in on the other side. He slid in easily, and pulled the quilt up to him-self and hugged him-self on the corner.

Yami pulled the quilt over at the same time and rolled his eyes as the other distance him-self from him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Yami groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was glad he never had an alarm clock. That would just piss him off badly. He felt warm… Too warm. He looked down and noticed a guy cuddling up to him. It took him a lot of seconds to process who this guy/boy was and why he was in the same bed. He groaned again. He finally remembered. He looked at the kid leaning his head into Yami' side, as Yami had both arm up and under his head. Yami also came to noticed that Kaiba had one arm over his chest. He blinked at his and sighed.

_I guess he was lonely, or something like that. _He wondered about what kind of parents abandon their kids, and then thought about Kaiba' brother that he spoke of. He wanted to know more about his brother and Kaiba too.

Looking at Kaiba' sleeping form, he melted as the other slept peacefully and sallow breathing made his fringe blow in front of his mouth. He slowly bought one arm down and lied it across his body and placed his hand on Kaiba' shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. _Wow, he' super soft and super cute. _Yami really didn't want to wake the other.

"Hey..?" He whispered. No response. Yami took this chance and moved out under the sleeping kid and successes. _This kid sleeps like a rock. _He wondered about how he was going to wake him up.

In the end Yami left the flat in the Blue Eye' care. There wasn't anything to steal and all important documents where locked up and hidden. The only thing/s out and lying around where old case documents and food in the fridge, also he believed that the kid wouldn't steal from a detective.

Yami walked up the police station and walked in though the back of the front desk and sighed at the emptiness. _Wonder where everyone is… Bust up? _Then a yell broke the silence.

"Yami! 'Bout time!" The blonde popped into the room from the gents.

"Huh? Where are people?" Yami smiled and ginned slightly.

"Bust up. Drug house on the ruff estate."

_Guess correct_ Yami nodded. "Anything more about the attack last night?"

"Yeah, actually. The victims name WAS Anzu. She was last seen on that area, the boy that was spoken of was before the attack. The CCTV cameras showed her walking there, but no one following. So what I guess whats happened is that it was already there and she saw it, or it's a fast mover." He sighed. "Did you find anything then?"

"I did, since you ask."

"Oh? What then?"

"A kid. With blue eyes, brown hair and is still a teen."

"God, your not picking kids up off the street now, are you? I'm gonna have to nick name you rent-boy if you are."

"I'm not! He was hiding in the bushes. He must be the one they saw. When I asked him what happened he just whimpers and says it wasn't him."

"Do you believe him."

"I do. There was too much fear in his eyes, but not enough for him to fear him-self. It wasn't him."

"But on the camera' no one else was around. You know he will be a suspect now."

"I know. But give me more time. He is also looking for his brother. He went missing so as soon as I get home and talk to him, I'll properly file in a missing persons case too."

Joey stared at Yami. "You'll have to tape the interview, well the questions and answers anyway. Do what you must. This is now an activity blood-luster."

"You sound like your describing our boss…" Yami blinked at Joey staring into space over his shoulder. "He' behind me, isn't he?" He turned around.

"I'm really that bad?" Dartz questioned. He walked closer to Yami. "I only just got here, but already I hear my name. Mister Popular aren't I?" He brushed back one of his green bangs. "I really can't help it if I lust for blood. Yami, maybe we should have a chat about this." He moved closer till his boby was almost pressing up against Yami.

"Sorry sir, but I got to get going on!" Yami chirped and sped off behind Dartz. _I gotta stop this, otherwise he'll find out if I'm not careful. _Once in the car Yami glanced down at his half erected muscle. _Soon as I'm home it should be gone, and then I talk to kiddo get case solved, help kiddo get brother and parents get rid off him, then it's the end._

He decided to check out the crime scene once more time, but found nothing then went back to the office when everyone was back from the bust up to ask a few people' help with his wolf case.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Yami stared down at Seto, who now sat on the sofa, clean and in clean pair of shorts and a white vest of Yami' which was slightly abit too big.

5-10mins earlier

Yami walked into the flat, and noticed nothing had moved, and there was no mess, till he got into the kitchen. To his horror, the sink was full of bubbles, the washing machine was leaking, the tumble drier didn't have anything in it, the gas cooker was on and there was a burning smell from burned bread in the toaster. And the person responsible was standing in the middle of the room with bubbles in his hair, wet clothes, what looked like burnt arms and his knee caps where red.

Back to present

"I'm really sorry…" Seto whimpered.

Yami sat down next to Seto. "You… You didn't have to do anything and please don't apologise. I hate apologises."

"I was bored alright? I hate tele, plus I'm going to earn my keep as long as I stay here. Understood?" Icy blue orbs stared though Yami.

Yami shrugged and sat back. "Well things are now clean. If you must do something to earn your keep, stay out of MY kitchen. Instead dust, or do some shopping. I got a laptop you can borrow. Anyways, weren't you going to look for your brother?"

Seto looked away. "I don't know anymore about him. He left me behind. Alone."

Yami sat back up and moved closer. "What happened that night? What do you remember?"

Seto gripped his head. "Shut up! I don't remember!"

"Seto! I need to know!"

Silence.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you…" Yami broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Seto hadn't moved or spoken.

Yami reached out for him and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his chest and held him. "If… you don't wanna tell me then fine, but tell me straight if you don't want me asking." _Do what you must _The words of his best friend that caused him to shout at a 16 year old. He smiled. He had to gain trust, how could he be so stupid! "Lets go out. Tomorrow."

"Huh?" Seto raised his head, the skin around his eyes was dark and his eyes watered and blood shot. "Why?"

"I just think that if your going to stay, you should just chill out."

"Your one to talk." He pouted.

"You're a cocky one aren't ya?" Yami forced a smile.

"You have no idea." He mumbled and then looked from Yami to the ground then back at Yami, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking into the bedroom.

Yami blinked and brushed his fingers over his kissed cheek then blushed. _Maybe he' on to me? Maybe he wants to build trust too so he can tell me?_

Seto got into the bed and under the quilt by the time Yami walked in, turning off the main room light. It was only 8pm now, but it seemed that the kid had a bed-time now. He closed the door and walked over to the bed and unbuckled his black, tight jeans.

"You don't look like a detective." Seto said.

"Good." Yami mumbled. "If I did, I'd stand out now, wouldn't I?"

"I guess." Seto watched the older one slid his jeans down past his ankles and off.

"Its rude to stare." Yami could feel his eyes on him. "Isn't that what you told me one time, and now your staring."

Seto looked away and turned over, so that he didn't even look at his side. "Yeah, I just remembered." He growled and blushed to him-self. He didn't mind Yami. He found him too sexy for his own good. He was great looking, nice and kind, but with eyes that made him look hard. Fire and Ice melting together. He wondered what Yami looked like when he was really pissed off. Then the bed' movement caused him to trail off thought and looked over.

Yami was in bed and looked at Seto and smiled. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Right then, good night." Yami pulled the quilt up to his chin and raised his arms up above his head and pulled a string that was above him.

Seto turned over. He hadn't noticed the string before.

Yami pulled it and the remaining lights went out, the only light remaining was from his digital clock on his bed side. Yami then put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. _I wonder what Dartz is doing. At home, watching a movie on his own, or at work, on his own, with only a lamp on and writing reports…_ Yami hummed lightly at the thought of what he was up too. He found this slightly annoying since he did this lot. Thought about one person before drifting off to sleep.

He sat up and looked over at the clock it was now 8:15pm. He sighed. He just had 15 minutes daydreaming about bedding his boss. Yami knew he had to stop daydreaming. He blinked as he went to pulled his hands to his face, one of the hands had sneaked into his boxers. He pulled it out slowly ((A/N: His hand that is!)), so that Seto didn't ask what he was doing. He didn't even know if the other was still awake because he zoned out into daydreaming in darkness.

Suddenly the shower room door opened and the light was on. Seto walked out and jumped when he saw Yami sitting up with his left hand half way in his boxers.

"Are you…?" Seto rubbed his eyes. Looking again Yami still hadn't moved. "You are!"

Yami was frozen. "I-er-didn't-er-know you where awake."

"What difference does that make!" Seto blushed red but was thankful that his back was against the light of the bath room so shadows hid the colour.

"Hey, don't tell me you don't do this! You're a kid, but your also a guy!" Yami came back with.

Seto went silent. "Who is it over?"

Yami felt sick and thought he was going to be too. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering." Seto mumbled.

Flashback, 14 minutes ago

Seto sat up. "Yami I'm going to the loo." He only got a hum in reply and got up and went into the shower room and switched on the light. He turned around and closed the door. Not locking it since Yami 'knew' he was in the loo. He sat him-self on the loo lid, which was down, and pulled some tissue from the toilet roll hanger. He pulled enough to make a thick square of toilet paper and the ducked his hand into his trousers.

He pulled out his hardened cock and stroked it lightly, closing his eyes. He almost now couldn't stand sharing that bed with Yami. Knowing that he is there, half naked, gentle hands and fierce eyes. He moaned lightly and quietly as his started to pump him-self. Stopped his hand at the head and swirled his index finger though the pre-cum. He wished it was Yami' hand, but for now he knew he had to make do.

Few moments latter, he was tightening his grip and now had the tissue cover over his penis head. _God… shit… dam bastard is all I can think about…_ With one more hard pull he came into the tissue and his forehead was sweating. He tired to be as quiet as he could and was success since there had been no noise from the other in the bedroom. He washed him-self up, his hands and face and neck, and put the tissue into the bin. If he where to put it in the loo, Yami would wake up if he where sleeping and so the only thing left was to put it in the bin and flush it tomorrow.

He opened the door and walked out…

End of Flash-back

((A/N: I'm bad at guys releasing them-selves. This is the 3rd time I've had to write something like this and I think this is me worst. If you go on MSN Groups Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi, you might know me as dinocreeper. I spend most of my time on the 'LoveKnowsNoGenderYu-Gi-OhYaoi' MSN Groups. Ive got a rp season on there now, and its currently on 3rd season out of ? but the next season will be based in the future, so I can't wait for that. Its got slayers and werewolves and massive fight sences. The first season was only 800 odd posts but the 2nd was 1019 and the 3rd on is 1100+ yay! Now back to the story.))

Yami pulled his hand fully out of his underpants. "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?"

"Why do that?" He switched off the light and felt around in that dark till he found the bed and trailed his hands around it.

"Okay then, do you want to sleep on the sofa?"

Seto sat down and the bed side lamp was switched on. _Why didn't he switch that on before! _"No. Don't leave me alone."

Yami blinked and continue staring into the kid' back. "I thought I might have scared you away abit."

"I've seen it all before. But, I've never spent a night alone."

"Never!" Yami cocked his eye brow.

"Never. My brother vanished only half a week ago, but I went to places like clubs too find people to stay the night with."

"Do you sleep around!"

"If you mean sex, then no. I do not. I'm waiting for the right person."

"You say person, don't you mean girl?"

"I mean what I said. There is a guy I do like."

"Really! Why are you living with me then? Why aren't you with that guy?"

Seto turned around glaring. "Your so fucking dumb!" He got under the cover and lied down.

Yami blinked. _A guy he likes? 'Why aren't you living with him?', 'Why aren't you with that guy?', is it because I'm that guy? Stupid kid. Why didn't he say it straight out? And why? We've only known each other for 2 days. And when the hell have I let anyone off for calling me dumb! _He grabbed Seto' shoulder and yanked him onto his back and pressed his lips onto Seto' He made it a hard kiss and then pulled it away. "Everytime you do something wrong or something I don't like, I'll do something to you."

Seto gulped as he felt Yami grip his pinned shoulder getting tighter. "I really sorry."

"I told you before never apologise." He let go of Seto' shoulder and towered over him, leaning his head down and nipping the kids neck.

Seto moaned loudly and the nipping caused a tingle at the base of his back, causing him to arch. "Ah, do that again."

Yami complied and nipped harder. Leaving light red marks on the kid's neck he pulled away his head and then straddled Seto. Sitting on him, he then grabbed Seto' wrists and pulled them over the kids own head and pinned him down, rearranging his hands, he was able to fit both of Seto' wrists into one hand with a good grip too.

Seto looked up at Yami with slight fear as he saw Yami' eyes half closed and he was smiling. "Are we going too?" He asked whimpering.

"If you annoy me again." Yami warned. He felt lust for the teen now. Pure lust and fun.

"I'm sorry but I'm one for annoying people very well, plus, I WANT you to bite my neck again."

Yami opened his eyes fully. "Dammit, you're a masochist, are you?"

((A/N:MASOCHIST Someone who enjoys pain inflicted by a person. The person inflicting pain and enjoying it is called a SADOCHIST.))

Seto closed his eyes and raised his head up, baring his neck. "I thought your new rule is to punish me when I do something to annoy you."

Yami smirked. "You seem so cocky and straight earlier, whats you plan? Press rape claims against me?"

Seto shock his head. "Course not. I don't understand it my-self, but something in me changes, I don't know why. I guess during the day, that's when I feel most weak. I feel like that because everyone can see me, they can therefore hurt me."

"Well then…" Yami leaned down and licked the tip of Kaiba' nose. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm going to please you…"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Seto felt a chill pass down his spine and end at his groin, making him become hard for the second time that night. "Please, will you tell me what you going to do?"

Yami pushed his free hand up the other' vest and caressed his left nipple, flicking it with his thumb. "Okay, first I'll tease you…" He pulled the vest up, using one hand wasn't easy, so he decided to let go the Kaiba' wrists. Then pulled the vest up to Kaiba' chin and leaned over his body.

Seto hummed at the warmth. The body warmth of another person was nice, but warmth vanished and his mind when Yami took his right nub and took it into his mouth. Sucking, flicking, biting and licking causing the teen moans and close his eyes, his body filled with the coldness of his sensitive buds.

Yami did this to both nubs on Kaiba' chest and then sat back up and place his hand on Kaiba' neck. Stroking it. "You are beautiful, my Blue Eyed Dragon."

Seto whimpered lightly. "Thank you…" The words were almost mouthed. He eyes remained shut.

Yami removed his hand and then pulled his own PJ top off and threw his too the ground. He pulled Kaiba' vest down, halfway down his body, and then wriggled down to Kaiba' legs. He patted the right inner thigh that wasn't cover with the clothing of Seto' boxer shorts and then nipped Seto' other inner thigh.

Seto shut his eyes tighter as he felt Yami tug at his boxers and slipping them away from his body and sat up as quick as a bolt of lightening and pulled the vest down over his mid-section.

"What? Didn't you want this!" Yami blinked in confusion.

"You said you would tell me what your doing."

"I'm still teasing ya!"

Seto sat up and on his knees so his vest covered him up more.

Yami smiled and sat up too and leaned back. "Your very cute. Like a real innocent child."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Seto sighed out loud.

Yami leaned back over to Seto and then leaned in and up to his ear and whispered, "It's a good thing for us." Then nipped his ear as his left to sit back on his bed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Seto gulped. His hard member was telling him to let Yami fuck him up good that he can't walk for a few good days, his brain was telling him to take his slowly and his heart was telling him to be careful and not rush into a sexual relationship. Who to listen too?

Yami started to get annoyed and moved back over and pushed Yami back onto the bed, lying down on his back. "Your hesitation is irritating. Just a yes or no. Do you want us to be lovers?"

Seto nodded and felt his eyes water.

"Then trust me."

Seto nodded again.

"Say it." Yami' eyes where on fire, the colours mixed and his coldness still was balanced with the fiery glint.

"I… I trust you Yami. Please, just down surprise me again like that. But can we… Take things slow? I don't want you to just sleep me then make me leave."

"I won't. I told you, trust me. Even if I did sleep with you and then tell you to leave, you wouldn't leave now would you?"

Seto shock his head. "No I wouldn't. I'd super glue my-self to your bed."

"I'm kicking you out." He smirked.

"What! Why!" He blinked in confusion.

"I want you to super glue your-self to my bed."

"You pervert." Seto rolled over and made the other move back over to his arranged side of the bed. This was because his was blushing again and smiling to him-self.

"So, you don't want too, tonight?" Yami asked. He looked over the others shoulder.

Seto only shock his head. "No. Please don't hate me."

"I won't. Disappointed but no worries little Dragon of mine."

Seto felt so guilty, he was so up for it, but as soon and the boxers came off, something clicked and made him afraid. He didn't know what or why.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The next morning Kaiba woke up to an empty bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hand and wrist, and yawned. _I wonder where Yami is… _He pondered. He lied back down once he heard the door open, and then hid him-self under the quilt and pretended he was asleep.

"Hey! Wake up." Yami walked into the room and sat on the sat. He leaned over to the boy and brushed his hair back. "Come o, wake up Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't move. He tired his hardest not to laugh or smile. He gave a light hum.

Yami smirked. He wasn't going to be fooled by this kid. He snake his hand under the cover and brushed his hand on Seto' waist. Then trailed his index finger up and down his spine.

Seto tired his hardest not to groan. A moan though, did leave his mouth.

Yami then slid his index finger between Seto' cheeks.

Seto jumped away from the intruding finger and yelp at the same time. "What are you doing that for!"

"I knew you where really awake, so I was just punishing you for pretending you where sleeping when I called for you."

"I see back on the punishment are we?"

"If it was up to me, I'd taken you by now… But I have work to do."

Seto smiled and nodded. "So why did you have to wake me?"

"I wanted a good bye kiss." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss on Kaiba' lips.

Seto went into a zombie state as Yami left his lips. "Yami, I'm sorry about last night."

Yami pulled Seto down the bed, towards him, and then pinned him onto the bed. "Never say sorry Kaiba." He nipped his neck. "And about last night, did doesn't matter. Anyways we're going out tonight, remember." He straddled the teen. "I think we will both enjoy it very much today. I won't be long at work. I need to see my boss about something then I'm off."

"Okay…" Seto bucked his hips up into Yami. "Shouldn't you get going now then?"

Yami laughed lightly. "I guess my little Dragon." He leaned down, gave a quick kiss and then moved off the other.

Once Yami was at work he couldn't help but smile. Thinking about the little Dragon in his flat watching T.V. or doing something to annoy him. Yep. That kid was a weird one, but he admitted, he like the power he has over him. The fact that the Dragon is shy and embarrassed at the most slightest things.

He found him-self in the offices and everyone was in.

"Mister Muto."

Yami jumped from the voice that came from behind. "Mister Dartz, u startled me."

"Why, I am sorry Yami. So how is your new case going?" He offered Yami into his office.

"Its not bad at all. I'm getting somewhere though. I think I'll know the full details." Yami walked in and Dartz followed and closed the door behind him.

He went to his desk and leaned against it to listen to Yami, the binds where open so some light was in the office room.

"Hm… I feel like you want to ask me something now…"

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Well there is one other thing."

"Go on…"

"I'd like to book my holiday for 2 weeks time please."

"Oh right. Going anywhere nice?"

"No, not really. I'm just planning on a road trip."

"Alright then. You can have 2 weeks off in 2 weeks time. But only 9 of those days will be paid time."

"I understand." He turned to leave but then he felt his wrist get grabbed and he turned around to see that Dartz held him and pulled him closer.

"I hope this road trip is fun for you, but also, I wish I was coming with you." He let go and walked back to his desk.

Yami wished he had the nerve to… No! He shock his head mentally and walked out quickly. Thinking about his boos… But he was slightly concerned about the 'wish I was coming with you,' sentence of Dartz'. It made him go hard and horny… dam he needed out.

"Yami!" Jou cheered as he patted his friend' back. "Hows it going? Are you getting anywhere with the kid you found?"

Yami smiled. "In time. I'm going to build trust. I yelled at him yesterday and it got me no where."

"That's going to take time, isn't it?"

"Maybe… Maybe not… Anyways, I got trust building to do now, so bye…" He waved his hand bye as he walked out into his car. He wished he bought the motor bike. It would get him home quicker to his little Dragon, Seto Kaiba.

Half an hour later, he was home at his flat. He opened the door. "Hey, I'm home." He said with a loud voice but wasn't shouting.

"Hi." Seto was sat on the sofa with one of Yami' occult books out and was reading it. He cornered the page he was on and placed it down on the coffee table that sat in front of the switched off television. He noticed that the other was only wearing boxers.

"You're the first kid I know what doesn't watch T.V." Yami closed the door, kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket onto his shoes. "Didn't destroy anything today?"

"I learned my lesson. I'm no good with technology." Seto sighed, but then smiled as Yami sat on the sofa with him. On the other side of it and leaning into the corner but still, he was there and not asking him to leave. He watched him rest his head back on the sofa. He looked down the others body but his eyes widened when he noticed a bulge where Yami' groin is.

"Why are you staring?" Yami asked and raised his head up. "Bigger than you expected."

Seto gulped and looked away, pulled his eyes away from the scene. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, it just caught my eye."

One quick movement from Yami had Seto was pinned to the sofa by the waist. Yami pressed his lips and teeth against Seto' neck. "Stop it you masochist punk."

Seto whimpered lightly and felt Yami bulge rub against his own growing erecting organ. "Yami… Stop…"

But Yami did not comply and carried on, rising one hand up Seto' waist and trailed up his side.

Seto giggled. "Stop tickling me Yami…" He laughed as Yami continued.

It stopped though within moments and Yami had moved back to the bottom half of the sofa. He pulled Seto left leg up and pulled off the clean sock being used for it. He nipped on Seto' ankle then trailed his wet tongue up the foot and kissed each one of the toes.

"Yami… What are you doing?" Seto asked as his hand started to rub him-self though the boxers that he originally wore, but they where now clean.

Yami grabbed the active hand and stopped it as he let go of the foot and moved up Seto' body, his body rubbed against the others. "Dam I want to eat you up." He moaned as he kissed Seto, parting the others lips and slipping his tongue in. After a while it broke, both needed air, but even as they parted away at the mouths, Seto and Yami continued to push their tongues at each others. But then Yami sat up and brushed Kaiba' hair.

Seto blushed and covered his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Stop it…"

Seto noticed the coldness in the others voice.

"I won't let you feel embarrassed. Your fucking beautiful and say anything like that again and I'll make sure you can't walk for days."

"Does that really happen?" Seto removed his hands, the threat working.

"It can." Yami nodded. "Anyways, but to this." He pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor.

Once again Seto found him-self staring at the officer. His fine toned abs, his tanned body. Seto moaned, in-pure thought raced though his mind.

"Ha, just being topless makes you this hard, eh?" He pressed his right hand between Seto' legs and cupped his balls and rubbed them. The fabric of the boxers weren't that small, if anything they there too large for him, as Yami had full access. "Seto… Do you want to do this?"

Seto nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes I do." He bit onto his index finger and whimpered. "Y-Yami…" He groaned. "I'll come soon."

"Not till I say you can."

Seto gulped and looked up at Yami who was smirking.

"Please…"

Yami pushed 2 fingers into the others mouth and thrusting them into and out.

"Okay then, you turn around. On your hands and knees since its your first."

"You knew!"

"Its something that wasn't exactly not hard to see."

Seto nodded and turned around. But as soon he complied, Yami had stuck one of the wet finger' into Seto. Seto whimpered like mad, as the finger swirled inside of him, but as the finger was the thrusted into him, Seto felt the second finger joining in on the thrust inwards. "Ah! Yami! Ah, it hurts!"

"I know. It will, but please take it for a bit longer." He pleaded with Kaiba, but when no answer of reply came he continued onwards and removed his fingers from the other. "What ever you do don't come till I tell you. If you go ahead and come, we'll try again until you don't come. Okay."

It really wasn't a question. More like a warning.

"Ah!" Kaiba screamed as he felt something about an inch bigger, all ways, than the fingers enter him. "God, please… Its too big!"

"No its not. Your just tight." Yami grunted as he stopped and sat up again and then pushed the rest of him-self in. He gasped as he felt the other tighten around. "Shit, fucking relax!" He yelled.

Seto' eyes where watered, his breathing hitched and he was fisting the sofa' cushions. "Its hard…" But then he felt a hand brush from the base of his neck and down his spine. "Trust me. It will hurt but try and last."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Seto felt only little more comfortable. Hearing the words made him abit more afraid but he felt okay with it all though. He felt Yami' fingers disappear from him.

"Are you ready? I know your ready down there now…." Yami leaned over his back . Brushing Seto' hair.

"I'm okay….. please."

Yami smirked. "Good boy." He unzipped his trousers and pulled them off, the pulled his boxers to his ankles and then postioned him-self behind the teen, rising his hips higher. "As soon as im in, I aint stopping." He warned.

Seto gulped and nodded. Feeling Yami open up his entertrance and then pushing his member in. Seto whimpered loudly. "Fuck…. Its hurting…"

Yami didn't bother. He continued to push him-self in and then , as soon as the head of his pensis was in, he then stopped. …. He reached under Kaiba' body. "I don't want to have all the fun." He grineed. Brushing Yami brushed the teen' chest, his thumbs rubbed and his fingers pulled over Kaiba' hard nubs. Then he started to push in more using his free hand to hold Yami' hips.

"Ah… ah…" Seto moaned as he took in inch by inch of thje other' completely hard organ. "Shit… it really does hurt!" He cried out.

Yami sighed and then withdrew slightly, but suddenly for the teen, he slammed all the way back in.

Seto continued to moan and cry about it hurting and that he was really hot and burning.

Yami knew when he hit his target, as Seto arched his back and everything inside of him, tightens as his muscles contracted.

Yami grunted as he pushed him back in and away and then back. That's when he reached under the other, moving his hand that held the others hip, to pump the other.

Seto felt the tight grip and groaned. He was now clutching at the sofa, he was bting and moaning into the cushion of the sofa, fisting the arms off it and everything was going white, then he exploded into the other' hand. He felt his body being pushed into once more, before Yami slowed up and then pulled out.

Yami pulled his boxers back up. He stood up and then walked to the kitchen.

Seto lyed there for a moment. He felt all numb around his ass. His pants where heavy and he was dazed.

Yami walked back in and sat on the arm of the sofa on Seto' head side, that was. He patted the others hand. "You came without me telling you….If you said stop, I would have really." He told the other….

Seto looked up at him. His eyes where watery from where he had been rying. "Its just that….. it all happen so sudden, and it was….. painful."

"You liked it really though. I can tell. Since you didn't cry stop. Even though I said I wouldn't stop, I knew if you really didn't want it, you would have still said. Everyone does when they really don't want it, even if they have a choice or not."

Seto blushed at him. "Well… i-I couldn't help it…. I…. dunno…" He rested his head down.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm gonna make a sandwich, you better have one too." He went back to the kitchen.

Seto sat up and felt liquid pouring out of him. He looked. It was cum and blood. He was abit jumpy around blood and this was no different. "Yami! Im bleeding!" He panicked.

Yami ran back im and saw what was happening. "Yopu had me worried…" He kneeled down and wipined Seto' hand with his discarded trousers. "Its okay… it happened sometimes. Don't worry. Really, you could quailtfly to be a blondie." He sniggered.

Seto nodded. He didn't ask any ore questions. He went to clean him-self up and have a shower.

After an hour, Seto had his shower, had his sandwich that was full of jam. And then just sat on the sofa. In the olders arms.

Yami looked down at his little dragon. "I guess your feeling tired now?"

Seto shock his head. "No… I'm wide awake now."

Yami ighed. He, for sure, was tired. He always never that the pitcher would get tired that then receiver.

Seto looked up. "Didn't you say that we where going out tonight?" He looked up with big blue eyes.

Yami melted. "Yeah, that's right." He smiled and pulled Seto over his lap and kissed his forehead. "Your so beautiful, my dragon."

Seto smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you."

Yami sniggerede. "Maybe, I'll teach you how to use my kitchen, if you're a good boy, and I'm finished my case."

"really!" Seto smiled.

"Yeah…. But this case is abit hard…." He half closed his eyes.

"Yami, I know….. what happened that night…."

Yami looked at him. He felt wrong doing this but it was his job…. But something ate away at his mind. "Don't…" Yami placed his hand on and over Seto' mouth…. Then replaced it with his lps. When he pulled away he whispered, "Don't tell me now. Okay."

He got a nod from the unknown kid.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Yami sighed in relief and did what he said he was going to do. Take the teen out. Where? He had no idea. He thought about the park…. A movie…. Dinner? Dam… He had work to do still. A report and to look after Kaiba.

"So, where do you want to go?" Yami asked Seto.

Seto sighed. "I want to have a bath first…"

"Okay then." Yami smiled . "I'll get you some clothes. While you wash." He went into the bedroom… Seto soon followed, with his vest on, and it just covered his lower region.

"You asked where I wanted to go. I want to go to the park…. Its late, but its nice still. Its not too cold or too warm." He smiled. "Please."

"Sure." Yami leaned against the walrobe. "I asked where YOU wanted to go. And if that's where you wanna go, then we'll go." He looked at the smiling boy and watched him walk into the bathroom. _He' so cute…_ Yami said to him-self.

Seto pulled the vest over his head and locked the door at the same time. He decided on a shower instead. He couldn't be bothered about the bath and his head was still nice and soft. He noticed he couldn't stop him-self smiling. But he really also wanted to find his brother. The thought of his brother saddened his look.

Yami pulled out a clean pair of underwear for Seto, ones that he had bought but didn't relies they where to small. Also pulled out a black vest, black t-shirt and a pair of trousers that shrunk in the wash one time, by 2 sizes. Then he wondered why Seto was skin and bones…. He was that way because he had nothing? But he could have gone to a rescue and get sent to a kids home and be adopted. Yami blinked to him-self and looked in the mirror…. He had a bad feeling about this. All of it. The disappearance of the younger Kaiba brother he was told about, the murder of Aznu and Seto, being so afraid. He wished he hadn't stopped Seto from telling him, but he didn't want Seto to think he was being used too.

The door unlocked. Yami didn't relise he zoned out that badly. He looked at the door and his little Dragon had a towel wrapped around his body. He looked like an adult this way. Yami smiled. "Had fun?"

"Lots." Seto walked over to him and then past.

"And there I thought you was going to hug me."

"But I'm wet. If I hug you, you'll be wet too.Really… your not that fast."

Yami pouted. _Gezz, he' gone all dark on me again…. _

Seto pulled on the boxers and then took the towel off. "What?" He asked the staring other.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you put your boxers on that way?"

Seto blushed. "Because I wanted too."

"Your embrassed."

"No I'm not. That's just being silly."

"Its true. You didn't show much embrassment a few moments ago."

Seto sighed. His butt still had a tingle of pain. ""I', not use to showing off my body." He mumbled.

Yami nodded. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen then."

Seto waited for the click of the door shutting, then sighed to him-self.

The 2 walked side by side on their way to the park. The streets where quiet and no noise in any direction. Seto loved this. The wind was light, he was with someone he almost trusted. And it was dark. He preferred darkness. It was nice since people sleep then and don't have anyway in harming each other.

As soon as they hit the park entrance in silence, Seto walked, pulling Yami behind him. "Have you ever swung on the swings and done a 360 degree on it?"

Yami shock his head. "Can't say I ever had. I don't find time to play much." He smiled. "But this is a one off case where I have to spend it with you as you're a witness, but we'll get into that latter. So go on. You go and play."

"Buts its boring playing on my own."

Yami twitched. God how that saying meant something else to him. "Fine." He smiled.

After about three quarters of an hour, of swinging, sliding, kicking a bottle, playing tag, the 2 sat on the grass, Yami had Seto between his legs and held his close.

"Did you have fun?" Yami asked him, whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I did." Seto whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" Yami whispered.

"Because your whispering…" Seto started to laugh out loud. "Your weird."

"So are you." Yami said, both of them talking normally now.

"I had fun. Though you suck at foot-bottle."

"Well, I've never heard of the game and the rules are stupid. I mean, why should the youngest have a penalty at the end of a goal."

Seto smirked. He had made up the rules and the cop believed him. "Just the way things are. Stop whining."

"Fine, but I'll get bored."

"That's okay."

"I might kiss you."

"That's okay."

"I might drag you into that bush and take you."

"Now you just being silly." Seto have him a, 'I'm not impressed, so shut up.' Look.

Yami grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

Seto blinked out of his look. "We can't. I mean, its out-side, anyone can see us."

"That's okay."

"And what if if we are caught?"

"That's okay….. sigh I am a member of the police, the only people that can boss me around is my boss, his bosses and the FBI."

"Great, so pretty much anyone if they report you to their boss?"

Yami went quiet. "True…. But I don't care!" He glomped the other to the grass and pinned him. "Plus, why should I worry? I mean, its almost 11pm. The worst there will be a few drunks, but even then, it's a Tuesday."

Seto smiled. Yami wasn't that dumb. He had his area' that he was smart in. "So. A decetive? What type? I haven't seen you do that much work and your not at work till stupid hours."

"I'm a special type pf decetive. I work on oocult cases. Theres about 1 or 2 a month. It' not a easy job and most is reports on evidence and toher stuff. Then we well, I find the target, trap it and then sent it too the States."

"The states? U mean America?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why. I guess so they can either a) find a cure, or b) use them as a weapon."

Seto looked sad. "The states? That's far."

Yami looked at Seto. "What happened that night?"

There was a pause. Everything froze. The wind stopped, no noise. Yami felt uncomfortable.

Seto looked at Yami. "I killed her. That girl." He gulped and shut his eyes. "It was a accident and I couldn't help it!"

Yami stared at him. "Was it really you?"

Seto looked up at Yami. He knew the other wasn't going tobelieve him.

"If it was really you, you should be able to change."

Seto half closed his eyes. "I am a werewolf." He grounded his teeth as they grew. Teeth turning into fangs, skin growing hair. He pulled his tops over his head quickly, as his chest grew out and his height changed. He was indeed a werewolf.

Yami was gop-smacked. He was a werewolf? No… There was something else Yami believed. Something Kaiba wasn't telling him.

"Are you going…. To tell them? And send me away?"

Yami looked up at the talk werewolf. "I don't know." He sighed. "Its my job but… I never got attached to someone like you this deeply." He looked at Seto. The brown fur looked soft and made him look cuddly. Yami smiled at the thought. "I won't let you go."

Seto nodded. "You really are a nice person." He changed back. His chest went back to normal, his height shrunk, and his fangs turned back to human teeth.

"I'm not a nice person really." Yami smirked. "I'm just selfish, otherwise I would have sent you away."

"Your anything by selfish."

He shock his head. "For the safter of others, I should have sent you away, putting personal interests to aside."

Seto sighed. He trousers where ripped from the bottom to the knees, he put back on the shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I guess I'll have to help you." He sighed. "You have to promise you can't hurt anyone else!" He growled.

"Okay." Seto said.

Yami stared at Seto. _No… this isn't the werewolf I'm looking for. No way can he be the killer. He' covering up for someone. Maybe…. But he has his darker side…. This will take longer than a month._


	9. Chapter 9

9

((A/N: Hi! Im back. Soz I haven't updated in some time, but I was recently kicked out of my house and living away from home. Good thing I have a laptop eh? Lol. But seriously I dunno if I'll be returning home yet, but who knows? Lol. Thank u for all ur reviews so far! I love u all!))

The next morning Yami woke up with the blue eyed teen glued to his side. He shifted slightly away before escaping out of the bed. 3 times. 3 times last night they did it. The little punk teen just continued to turn him on. He thought maybe he might be abit sex crazed for the kid. He gave out a deep sigh.

He pulled up a clean pair of boxers and a white vest that was soon over shirted with a plain white button shirt.

"Yami? Do u how to go out?"

Yami looked behind him and the half naked teen, the lower half calmed by the quilt, stared at him.

"I have to go and talk to the boss. I decided to make the current case a side case till more evidence comes in. He'll understand. He is a very nice guy."

"I hope your not his boyfriend and I'm just a bit on the side!" He sat up and glared at him.

Yami sniggered at the cuteness. "Seto, your all I want." He sat back down on the bed. "It will only be a hour then I'll be back."

Seto smiled. "Okay then, but if I find out that yo-" He was cut off as Yami placed a finger on Seto' lips.

"Chill baby, okay? I won't leave you. I'm risking my job so I can have you stay with me and I know your secret. I dout I'd ever wanna make out with anyone else."

Seto melted and nipped Yami' finger lightly and then started to suckle it.

Yami groaned. "I gotta go work."

"Be quick then…"

Yami blinked. "Here and now?"

"No! When you get back silly. Then we can spend all day… together…" Another nip.

"You think sending me to work with a hard on will get me home quicker? What if I'm given another case, how am I suppose to control my-self?"

"Not my problem now, till you get home." Seto smirked and leaned back in the bed' head board.

Yami suddenly jumped the other.

Later

Yami walked into work.

"Yami!" He called out and Joey ran up to Yami.

"Hey Joey." Yami stopped walking, just as he was half way to the bosses office.

"your in late. I was thinking about calling you up."

Yami sighed in relief, Seto would have made jokes about him. "Well, whats up?"

"That case of yours, we have more on it… Dartz said he was going to talk to you aswell about it."

Yami blinked. "Okay then." He felt slightly faint about this.

Once they entered Dartz office, he was sat in his huge leather chair and was watching the T.V "Yami, I was able to find a link for you." Jpoey smiled and patted his shoulder.

Yami smiled then saddened. "So what is it?"

"A CCTV tape. Here…" He turned the T.V around and watched yami' eyes widened. He saw the vituim walked down a street with Seto. Linked arms!

He narrowed his eyes. "What does this mean?" He mumbled to him-self. _Was he the real killer….? _

"I want you to find the brown haired male. He looks young from here, but we don't know yet. Also the camera that watched the area that the girl was killed in, was taken off completely. And also nothing was shown, so it was taken off from behind."

Yami blinked. "Then the kid couldn't have done it then. It looks like he just had a night on the town, plus I dout he can climb a building that high such as the city center." Yami pouted lightly.

Dartz smiled. "Point taken, but still find that kid, bring him in for questioning. Here…" He took the tape out and pushed it to the egdge of his desk.

"Thanks." Yami picked up the tape and nodded. "Okay I'll be off then." As he walked out he sighed to him-self. _Dammit, guess it won't just be a side case now…_

Joey looked at Dartz. He frowned and glared at him.

"Thank you Joey, we'll see if Yami is as smart as he looks .

Joey felt bad. He just betrayed a friend, but decided that Yami deversed it. Being gay, what a shit head.

((A/N: I love gays! Okay! Coz im Bi, but lot of people out there don't like gays so im only trying to bring in a range of open minds into this story.))


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

(( A/N: Hello again, a week after writing the last chapter and I can't get the internet working on my laptop!

But the up-date with me is that I'm living with a friend and his family. Dam I feel like a burden, since this him, his mom, dad, younger brother and younger sister. But they insisted.

Anyways, please keep reviewing and reading please! xXx ))

Yami Returned to his flat. "Seto, I'm back." He grumbled.

Seto was at the window side, leaning out of the open window. "Welcome home." He pulled away and looked at Yami. "What happened? You don't look that happy?"

"I… Nevermind. Seto, tonight, I'm going out."

"Where?" Seto questioned. "Can I come to?"

"Better thing if you don't. I'm going to my bosses about the case that your involed in. I… really don't want to lose you Seto." Yami gave Seto a feared and saddened look. "So please."

Seto nodded. "Okay then I guess. So it didn't go well at work?"

"Not very. Didn't get a single word in."

That night

Yami went back to the office where the night shift team and his boss where the only ones in, and not forgetting the cleaners.

Yami spotted Dartz with his jacket on. "Hello Yami, shouldn't you be asleep or working at least?"

"I need a word. A private word."

Dartz sighed. "Did you walk here?"

Yami shock his head. He took the bus since Seto complained that his bike is too dangerous to drive in the dark and he didn't want to worry or up-set his dragon. "I got the bus."

"Then come to my place, explain what' up in the car."

Yami nodded and gulped. He was going to his bosses house! His house! But he wasn't going to do anything! Not one thing! Even if he offers! He loves Seto! And just Seto! Just fancies Dartz now.

Once they where in the car and moving Yami started to speak. Starting off about the case he was given with lack of evidence, then about how he found the kid that he wanted him to find earlier today, and admitted he had looked after him for a few days now, also about their relationship and then admitted he didn't want to give up his job or Seto just the case he wanted to give up.

((A/N: I'll update this chapter later but for now I'll let ur imagination run wild with what might happen or not happen next. Hehe))


End file.
